Deadly Storm
by The Velvet Rain Drops
Summary: The London streets were quite for the most part. It was summer and most of the population was either on vacation or in the clubs, that is the younger population. PAUSED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

The London streets were quite for the most part. It was summer and most of the population was either on vacation or in the clubs, that is the younger population. Silence with only the sound of passing cars and the occasional sounds of a yell or a honk of a car horn could be heard. That is until they opened the door of a club and the fast paced and loud bet of the techno would pour out into the streets. Thats where you'd find her, the dark beauty of the club. The white haired dancing goddess, the one everyone watched in the club. Her name was Ororo Munroe and she was a breath taking sight. Surrounding her in a circe mezmerized by her fluid and gracful movements. The way her hips would sway in the tight leather pants she wore, the way her unusual but gorgeous white hair flew around her face when she spun around. The fire in her blue eyes, the senual way she dipped low and slowly slid back up. Her movements reminding you of a belly dancer clad in leather. Dancing so swiftly and smoothly it gave a new meaning to the term walking on air. She would seem lost in the music as she raised her hands, her gold bangles reflecting the light from the beams of color, as they fell slowly down her wrist. Soon people would snap out of their daze and join the goddess dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The tempo of the song filling her body. Her movements in time with the beat of the bass. Slowly with the passion of the song and then increasing tempo, she began to lift off the ground. Only an inch or so and began to raise even further. Feeling a hand on her waist she tensed slightly until she heard the thick and saucey accent of her beloved french man.

"Mon Cheir you should be more careful. And angel like you would soar all the way to heaven if I had not caught you in time. !" He said dancing with her. His hands sliding up and down her sides sliding over her silk halter top, moving in time with her. The only man she knew could be this close to her and not want what every other man in the room wanted. They were past that, had been many things but lovers wasn't one of them. Made things to complicated and they both didnt want that. Their lives were already complicated enough, they were team mates, friends and confidonts.

Had been that way since she was sixteen, newly arrived to England. They had met at in these very streets of London. He had convinced her to come with him and join his family, after they became roomates and friends for alost a year and a half. She had learned he was a mutant like herself and this caused them to form an even greater bond. But it wasn't any family he lived with which she grew to learn, they were a guild it were called the Thevies Guild. Trained and skilled thevies, paid to steal and spy. That was their modo...Inflitrate, Steal, and then Vanish. Somthing she was very good at, due to her mutation she was gifted with grace and agile. Making it easy for her to sneak into a highly secure building undetected. She was a highly skilled mutant, being able to control all aspect of weather. Rain, fog, snow, wind, you name it she could control it. She was even able to make sheilds very similer to telepathic force fields. Due to her being able to see and control the air currents and electricity in the air. Which gave her slight periods of being able to use her powers like a telepath, being able to lift objects and other things. But that wasnt until she met a certain man, named Charles Xavier. She was sent on a mission to steal a very valuable artifact in his home when everything went wrong. Seems her Leader and commander didn't know he was a mutant aswell. A very powerful telepath, able to slip into her mind. He began talking to her and convinced her to follow his voice to were he was in the house, after he promised not to call the police. After talking with her for a long while he convinced her to stay. Helped her to harrness and build her powers, to increase her skill and hold on them. Teaching her that she was in charge of them and not that other way around. There she met other mutants and soon became quite close with two of them, to the point of them being her family and adopted brother and sister. Along with Charles becoming her adopted father, since her parents were killed in an earthquake when she was a child. She often left and returned to England for periods of time, to visit the place she lived in till she was twenty. Now at the age of twenty two her french team mate had come to tell her she was needed once again. After almost six years of being gone she was going home once again.

"It seems our Xavier has called on us once again my Stormy. In need of our superb skills and technique !" The french man continued to speak as they danced, ATB's 'Ecstasy' pumping through her body.

"I see you haven't lost your ego and pride my sweet Gambit...I'm glad !" She replied turning to face him as the song ended and they began walking over to her table. Sitting down she watched him pull out a ciggarette and light it. Motioning to her if she wanted she shook her head no and smiled at him.

"So what is this I hear Charles has summoned us for help or a job opportunity ?" Ororo asked winking at him, as he took a long drag.

"Your no fun, you already knew about the Gambit coming to collect you ! Can't you ever appease me and lie ?" He asked flicking his ashes into the ash tray in frontof him.

"Why would I and ruin all my fun ?" She asked laughing softly. "Do you have a way of getting us there or do I have to do that as well ?" She asked once he had finished his ciggarette and stood up for them to leave.

"I always have a plan Mon Cheir, don't you trust the Gambit ?" He asked fiening mock hurt.

"I made it my mission in life never to trust a man whos talks about himself in the third person love !" She teased as they walked out of the club.

-A Week Later-

If she were normal she would have crumbled under her pressure. But she was top of the line. She was better than any other she' d ever had. She purred beneath her, growling. She had spent so much time working on her, getting her ready. She was begging to be ridden by the time she gave her what she wanted. And she responded. Oh, how she responded. Together, they flew around the curves of desire and tempted fate with their reckless abandon. They became one being, pushing the limits and knowing no bounds. She was ashamed and exhilarated by how much she loved her. Ororo didn't doubt for one second that she'd met her match in her. She was pure power. Her body was a work of art that demanded respect. Her sleek curves and the way she seemed to shine in the moonlight was mesmerizing. The first time she ran her hand over her smooth frame, she knew. This one was the one, the one to carry her over the limit. To test the boundries of time and space...well time anyway. She loved the feeling of the danger of leaning to close to the asphalt, and wiping out on the road. But she knew her baby wouldn't let her do that, they were a team, a single entity. A Titan, a Monalith...an unstoppable force.

Hearing another bike pull up behind them she righted hers and turned seeing a man riding a black and blue Yamasaki roadster. Tho it wasn't a Ducati like her baby she could tell it had alot of power behind it, smirking through her black lensed helmet she turned back around and popped a wheelie increasing her speed tearing down the road, knowing Gambit would follow her lead. She wanted to get to the mansion and see everyone again, and was glad her Cajaun was coming with her. Seeing the mansion loom into view a few minutes later made her heart beat increase, she was almost home. Pulling into the grounds she smiled as the roar from her baby echoed off the walls of the building. Seeing faces come to the window she smiled and slowed to a halt near the front entrance parking it under the over hang. Sliding off the bike she pulled off her helmet and let her waist long white hair fall down her back, as she shook it loose. Pulling off her leather gloves she stuffed them into her helmet and waited for Gambit to join her. Walking to the door she held her helmet under her right arm as she opened the door and smiled seeing students pause and watch her. Watching Gambit pull out a deck of cards from his pocket she smirked and turned to look at him. Telling him to be good, and not scare them with a signature Ororo look. Winking his red eyes at her she smirked and turned back around and continued towards Charles office .

The two scents had hit him as soon as soon as he steped into the house. But instead of going on alert like he usually did when he smelled someone new in the house he totally relazed. It was like a tranqulizer to the beast within him. But the only thing that puzzled him was he had smelled this scent before. Never a fresh and new hit like this one but he deffinatly remembered smelling it. Somthing like incense and rain, mixed with somthing he couldn't make out. The other scent made him tense slightly, there was a cocky and arrogant air to it and Logan didn't like it. Slipping off his leather jacket he placed it on the front door knob knowing that no one would touch it, knowing that it was his and fearing his wrath if they did.

The mental page from Charles telling him they had guests made Logan laugh. He could have told him that. Following his nose Logan made his way to Charles's office. Scooter and Red where already there and were standing next to each other holding hands, speaking in hushed voices. Rolling his eyes in disgust at the lovey dovey, puppy dog display Logan held back a gag. Closing his eyes for a second he took in a deep breath the scent now hitting him with such force the beast inside of him let out a feral growl. Opening them again his gaze met Charles's and he saw the smile and the sparkle in his old tired eyes. He was up to somthing and Logan didn't like being left in the dark. Walking further into the room he saw or more correctly smelled the second scent the one that set him on edge. He was sitting in the window seat watching Logan playing with a deck of cards. Occasionally flicking one into the air which landed in his hand a few seconds later. His red eyes never leaving the Wolverine, turning to look at Charles again before he did somthing he would get in trouble for a heeled black boot caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Not turning yet he listened to what Xavier had to say.

"Logan I'd like you to meet the newest members of our team and our new history and french teacher." Charles said as he wheeled out from behind his desk, motioning to the rising figure next to him. Having already seen the man sitting to his right Logan turned to his left after nodding to him. Rising from her chair Ororos hair caught the light from the window behind her and made her long white locks glow. Logans gaze traveled up from her black heeled boots, to her mile high slender legs. Her curvy hips and slender waist. Smirking inwardly at the little slice of mocha brown skin that peaked out from under her black shirt as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Following the pattern of her semi-transparent in certain spots black shirt up to her ample cleavage, with something in him recongnizing the ankh symbol of her necklace resting in between her breasts. Finally meeting her gaze Logan smirkd at her watching him with her head tilted slightly in a comtemplative gaze.

"Ororo Munroe, and that over there is Gambit Le Bou !" She said moving to shake his hand. Watching her Logan quirked his eyebrow and then shook her hand. Pulling back quickly when he felt a slight shock as their hands clasped. Flexing his hand slightly Logan turned to look at Charles who was next to him.

"Pleasure !" He aid leaning back against Charles 's desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can she fight and hold her own ? Cause I'm not gonna watch her ass aswell as Kitty's and Popsicles !" Logan said not liking the smile that Charles was currently wearing.

"Well your going to have to ask her yourself Logan, I've made it a rule to never speak for a women who was more than capable of speaking for herself." Charles said winking at the woman behind Logan. Turning Logan met her electric blue gaze.

"Well can you handle yourself ?" He inquired

"Wanna find out ?" Ororo challenged the edge of her finger tips sparking slightly as she flexed her fingers. Her eyes slightly more of a blue grey with her mutation surfacing.

"Charles you know how to pick em' don't you !" Logan said watching her fingers spark and feeling the tingle of being this close to her when she was 'charged'

"Well Logan I had to get someone to keep you on your toes !" Charles said looking at her. Seeing her turn to face Charles Logan knew he was talking to her telepathically. Hearing yelling from downstairs in the kitchen that no one else heard, Logan turned to leave.

"Logan we aren't done here yet." Charles said

"Unless you want to have Scooter over there thaw out one of your students later tonight I suggest you let me go and save Kitten from become a puss pop !" Logan said and with that walked out of the office. Hearing the Gambit begin talking made Logan smirk. Supposedly he wanted to shut Logan up with a card to the mouth, not liking how he was looking at 'Stormy'. Stormy huh Logan was going to have to remember that one, since she obviously didn't like it for her heard unusually light steps leaving Charles's office. Smirking he slowed his pace slightly.

"So you wanna find out if I can ?" Ororo said walking down the stairs, placing her hands on her hips as she stood on the second to last step.

"Darlin unless you want me to take that the wrong way you should be more explict." Logan replied looking her up and down smirking slightly. Ororo's reply was cut short when a young brunette flew through the wall and nearly knocking her over, jumping up onto the top stair out of the way at the last second Ororo threw up her hands taking advantage of the open window using her powers to create a shield. Stopping the onslaute of ice being hurled towards the girl and unfortunatly her aswell, when the ice finally stopped Ororo brushed off her leather jacket and looked around for the assalent.

"Bobby you almost iced the new teacher ! Your so dead !" Kitty said peaking out from behind Logan, knowing Bobby wouldn't risk hitting Logan to get her.

"O shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to if I did get you miss !" Bobby said seeing the slightly put off Ororo standing in front of him still dusing the ice and snow off of her. Looking up at the boy in front of her she smirked at his language and quirked her eye brow at him.

"Popsicle watch your mouth !" Logan repremanded

"Its alright. I'll be keeping my senses sharp now that I have to watch my back !" She teased, laughing a few seconds later she shook his hand. "Ororo Munroe, or Storm which ever. Pretty awsome gift you have there !" She said smiling when she saw the rest of the group coming down the stairs.

"Ororo how about you and Gambit join Scott, Jean and Logan in the danger room for a quick warm up session. Thats if your not to tired from your trip !" Charles asked smiling knowing she was anxious to see the Danger Room ever since she heard about it from Jean.

"Alright let me just change and I'll be down there in a second." She said turning to leave.

"Actually Jean has your uniform, and I believe you will like it since its your favorite material." Charles said smiling at Jean and Ororo.

"Why Charles does that mean its all leather ?" She asked smiling as Jean hooked arms with her and lead her away towards the teams locker rooms.

"So thats the new teacher huh. Damn shes hot !" Bobby said walking ith Kitty back towards the backyard. "Is that all you think about, gosh boys !" Kitty said following him outsie to find Rogue to tell her about the new teacher.

Standing on a simulated street of downtown London Ororo and Gambit smiled. It was quite realistic, from the breeze that blew past her to the cars honking as they drove by. Their objective was to beat the other team which consisted of Jean Scott and Logan. Basically tag, knock down, and capture, easier said than done. Gambit jumped to the point of claiming Jean and Scott to catch since they seemed to work as a team since Logan was a lone fighter. Ororo had no problem with traking the Wolverine, she could feel her electric waves pulsating off his ademantium. It was quite a strange feeling, like her own radar. Knowing he wasn't going to make it easy for her tho she nodded at Gambit when he signaled for them to split up and find there objectives.

Walking down an alley she pulled her long hair into a pony tail and then quickly ran up the wall and flipped backwards grabbing the fire escape, climbing up to the roof of the apartment building. Looking down she saw him dart across the street and fast. Damn...he was right underneath her and she didn't even know it. She had to be more carful, moving to go to the otherside her cape got caught on the metal railing. Stopping she unzipped her uniform slightly enough for her to move and she disconnected it. Dropping it to the floor she left her uniform partcially unzipped and made her way back down the firescape on the oppisite side of the building. Crouching down when her feet hit the asphalt she scanned her surroundings. Walking out into the middle of the street she knew he was close the only thing was where was he. Hearing foot steps behind her she whirled around and punched out at the attacker, feeling her attack being blocked she crouched and spun kicking out trying to knock him off his feet. Jumping up when he jumped avoiding her attack she became slightly annoyed when her blows were defelected as soon as she threw them. After a few minutes of her fighting with Logan she heard familiar explosions from behind her and she looked quickly making the mistake of taking her eyes off of her opponent. Feeling her back hit the hard street she groaned and tried to roll over. Failing she became enraged when he laughed at her struggling against his rock solid metal weight against her small frame.

"You never take your eyes off of your opponent." He said holding her down as she fought against him."You know your cute when your mad."

"Sod off !" She yelled at him as she fought against his hands holding her arms. Seeing his eyes travel down her body she rolled her eyes when he stopped at her slightly unzipped uniform .

"Never get distracted when you think your opponent is subdued !" She said summoning the wind which threw him off of her sending him into the phonebooth across the street. Knowing this wasn't going to do permenant damage she waited for him to pick himself up out of the broken booth before she ran at him. Seeing her charging at him he smirked and blocked her first three punches before getting knocked straight in the jaw, which stung and hurt more than it should have. Seeing her finger tips spark slightly he chuckled when he realized she was charging her punches with electricity. Smart...she found his weakness, pushing her she stumbled backwards slightly. Going to hit her he missed when she did a back flip which should have been painful and akward, but she landed perfectly. Watching her he smirked and saw the rest of the group coming, out of the corner of his eye. Seeing him distracted by the group Ororo took this chance to try once again to knock him down. Charging at him she saw him turn, and move to block her.

'To late you bloody git !' She thought jumping and tackling him to the concrete, straddling him. Holding her sparking fist near his face she smirked. "You secum ?" She asked watching him closly ignoring the group standing near by watching them. Smirking up at her he nodded and then raised himself up and rested on his elbows.

"Maybe later I can pin you down and ask you the same question !" He said loud enough for only her to hear winking a her earning himself a punch in the face as she got up and walked back over to the group, waiting for the simulation to end.

"Whats happen to ze Stormys cape ?" Gambit asked as he noticed it missing.

"It got in my way, so I got rid of it ! And don't call me Stormy !" She said as the walls and floor switched back to the cold metal panneling and floor. Rubbing his jaw Logan got up of the floor dusting himself off as he stood. Smirking he cracked his neck and followed the group out of the Danger Room. O yea he liked this girl, she was feisty and wasn't afraid to roll with the punches. He was going to have to get to know her better. Plus she made the beast in him go insane just stading in the same room as her, and her scent was like a drug. He couldnt wait until his next hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Desert Rose

"Whats happen to ze Stormys cape ?" Gambit asked as he noticed it missing.

"It got in my way, so I got rid of it ! And don't call me Stormy !" She said as the walls and floor switched back to the cold metal panneling and floor. Rubbing his jaw Logan got up of the floor dusting himself off as he stood. Smirking he cracked his neck and followed the group out of the Danger Room. O yea he liked this girl, she was feisty and wasn't afraid to roll with the punches. He was going to have to get to know her better.

* * *

2 months Later

Ororo's day started off bad, which consisted of her waking up late. Her alarm clock woke her up at 7:40 instead of 7:00 which ment she only had twenty minutes to get ready. Cursing slightly as she slide out of bed she grabbed her towel and headed for her bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom ten minutes later towel drying her hair she opted not to blow dry it and fight to straighten it. Pulling on her favorite pair of jeans she pulled on her black boots and zipped them on while listening to Prince 'Black Sweat'. Standing up she walked over to her closet which she had finished organizing the night before, and pulled out a red halter top. Pulling it on over her head she shook her head and then proceeded to shake and fuss with her hair. Giving it the sexy messy look, deciding it was over doing it and she wasn't going to make a big fuss of looking sexy when she was going to be teaching a bunch of eighteen year olds.

Pulling off her top and boots she pulled out a simple white tee slipping it on over her bra, and then pulled her hair up into a mesy ponytail leaving a few strands loose framing her face. Looking over at her clock she saw she only had a few minutes left in which she pulled on her socks and a pair of classic converse. Opening her door she grabbed her grade book and Advanced American History Text Book and proceeded towards her class room. Seeing Logan up ahead she smiled when he saw her and smiled at her. Over the past few weeks since she had arrived had consisted of him flirting with her and she in return trying to brush it off and ignore him. So far she was failing horribly, since every time he got close to her she would totally forget to ignore him and wind up flirting right back. From slight touches to full out flirting when no one was around. It was getting out of control and she had to stop it before some one got the wrong idea. O but he was such a good kisser, not that that was the point.

Nodding to show she saw him she jogged down the stairs and turned the corner to find her class room. Seeing the students already in the room and waiting...or more like goofing off she smirked and walked in. Seeing they didn't notice her she placed her books down on the desk and then walked to the front of the desk and sat on it waiting for them to see her and quite down. She had no problem waiting, it wasn't her taking the regents at the end of the year. She could wait as long as they wanted, smiling at Kitty when the young girl looked at her. Seeing Kitty start shushing the class and telling them Ororo was there she waited and watched as the students started to quite down. Ten minutes had passed and when they had finally sat down and were waiting for her to start. This was a new period she was going to be teaching, along with her regular American History Class. It was a class which consisted of her teaching a more advanced group, Advanced placement American history actually.

"Alright now that I have your attention I would like to introduce myself. My name as some of you know is Ororo Munroe and I am your new American History teacher ." Ororo mumbled to herself. "Alright listen I'm going to be straight with you. I'm here because Professer Xaiver asked me to teach an advanced class, hes convinced you guys are smart !" Ororo joked winking at them. "Which I don't see how he could have gotten that idea !"She recongnized most of them from her other class, and was glad they had followed her into the advanced course. "I have no problem with that, I love to teach and I love history !" She said earning a few chuckles and smile. Seeing a student raise his hand she nodded to him for him to speak.

"Yes ?"

"How old are you, cause you don't look like any teacher I've ever had !" He said smiling at his guys friends around him.

"Whats your name ?" She asked the boy she didn't know.

"My names Eric !"

"Ok, hello Eric nice to meet you ! Not that it's any of your business, but I am twenty two." Ororo replied earning a few whispers and laughs.

"That doesn't mean that I am going to be less strict or lazy with you guys. I plan to teach you and have you pass, and if you don't do my work trust me you'll wish you had !" She said and with that hopped off the desk and walked over to the board.

"Alright now it says here that you guys were up to the Supreme Court Case of Marbury v Madison. Ok so who can tell me what that case was about ?" Ororo asked as she looked over her lesson plans, and then around the class as she held the chalk in her hand ready to write the answer on the board. Seeing Kitty raise her hand she pointed to her and smiled placing her hand on her hip. "Yes miss Pryde ?"

"The case of Marbury v Madison is the case that showed Judicial Review belonged to the Supreme Courts and only the Supreme courts. And that Marbury didn't hve the right to press charges against Secrutary Madison when he didn't the position in office he wanted." Kitty said earning a laugh from Eric and his friends.

"Teachers pet !" He whispered to his friends but was loud enough for Ororo to hear.

"And would you like to add to her answer Eric ?" She asked quirking her eyebrow at him. "Cause with the answer she just gave me, she would recieve full credit on her DBQ !"

"No.." He replied throwing dirty looks at his friends who laughed at him.

"Alright then keep your comments to yourself !" Ororo said turning back to the black board in which she wrote what Kitty had said. Not seing the figure standing at the door Ororo continued to teach, teaching them about all the major court cases of the late 1700's to early 1800's. When the bell rang forty five minutes later Ororo sighed and told her class to wait, leaning back against her desk she smiled at them.

"Good work to day guys, your home work tonight is..." She started but was cut off by moans and groans. "O come on you guys you don't even know what I'm going to say. I want you to write a full page telling me about yourself. Since I have met most of you this will give me a refresh, and for those of you I just met today I will get to know you all a little better. Tell me about your mutation as much as you know and then if you want tomorrow we can take a few minutes and read them aloud." Ororo said smiling at them as she dismissed them to their next class. Not seeing him standing there she stretched and yawned slightly.

"They wear you out already ?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"O hey, yea their a tough group, smart but tough." She said erasing the board, looking over at him as she did so.

"Ready to shock any of them yet ?" He asked smirking at her as he walked further in to the room, sitting on a desk in the front row. Laughing she shook her head no, as she placed the eraser back down on the holder.

"Nope not yet, but I think Eric is going to be one of the ones who likes to push my buttons." She said walking back around to the front of her desk sitting down on it.

"Can I push your buttons ?" Logan asked smirking at her.

"I don't know Logan your not really my type. Maybe in your next life !" She replied placing her arms on either side of her, leaning back slightly. Walking closer to her he placed his hands on the desk on either side of her.

"Maybe we can just ignore that little problem then and see what we can do about this one ." He said licking his lips as she looked up into his eyes smiling at him. He could smell the scent coming from her and it wasn't annoyance. It was somthing else and it was making him want to keep up their little game. Leaning forward slightly she bite her lower lip and closed her eyes smelling his cologne, along with the smell of cigars and something just him. Opening her eyes she leaned in even further their lips inches apart.

"You wanna ignore the problem huh, think you can handle a girl like me ?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"O darlin I know I can, the real quesiton is will you let me ." Logan said tracing a finger along her jaw line, shivering slightly when feeling her skin tingling.

"Your very confident, having never met a girl like me." She replied trying to keep her breathing under control with him this close to her.

"Well who needs confidence when I can smell what you want love ?" Logan said watching her close her eyes slightly. Smirking he lowered his head to her neck and took a deep breath in, taking in her scent. Incense and rain, with a hint of vanilla...it was different today. She was wearing some kind of perfume he didn't know, but then there was the scent that was sending him on over drive. The one a little lower, the one that made him want to growl and claim her as his own. Hearing her heart rate speed up he took a chance and slide his hand up her side pulling her closer. Smirking as her hand went to his bisep, he moved to her ear and whispered softly into it. "You smell so good, did you know that ?" He whispered his warm breath tickling her neck making her shiver.

Placing his lips on her neck he kissed it, moving up to her ear he nipped it playfully. Loving the feeling of her skin against his lips, it felt as if her skin was charged. Sending little tingles over his lips and tounge. Like his while body was tingling, as he made his way back down to the base of her neck. Looking up into her eyes he saw they were closed and hidden under her long eyelashes. Moving over to the other side of her neck she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Biting slightly Logan earned a soft moan from her making him smile knowing she was enjoying this. Deciding to see how far she was willing to let him go he pulled her forward until she was almost off the desk and nudged her legs apart pulling her flush agaist him. Opening her eyes she looked at him her blue grey to his deep brown, licking her red lips she let her teeth drag over her bottom one teasing him. Smirking he claimed her lips sliding his hand to the back of her neck deepening the kiss. Moaning against his lips Ororo's hands slide up his body and into his dark locks, scratching his scalp she bite his lip slightly. Smiling when he growled deep in his throat, Ororo massaged his tounge with hers. Not hearing the footsteps approaching the class room Logan slide his hand up under her shirt grabbing her breast, making her pull back out of the kiss and throw her head back. Taking advantage of this new skin to attack Logan placed his mouth on her chest just above the hem line , as he kneaded her breast slightly through her bra. Hearing the turning of the door knob and it swing open was like a bucket of water being thrown on them both, and they instantly flew apart. Seeing them basically fly to oppisite sides of the room Kitty quickly walked over to her desk and grabbed her book bag, stealing a look at her teacher she smiled and hurried back out the door shutting it behind her.

"O my god, I'm so dead !" Ororo mumbled walking over to her chair, sitting down she placed her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I got caught in my own class room !" She continued to herself.

"Don't worry darlin, Kitty isn't going to blab to anyone. She won't forget that I can hear everything that goes on in these halls ! She has a few secrets of her own !" Logan said walking over , standing behind her.

"O thats nice my reputation lies in the hands of an eighteen year old !" Ororo said sighing, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to give her a massage.

"What is this ?" Logan asked as he touched her skin.

"O that, its part of my mutation, the best way to explain it is by saying my skin is basically electrically charged . Because I can channel electricity my skin it retains some of it everytime I use it. Most people hate it, gives them the chills and freaks them out " She explained closing her eyes as he massaged her neck and shoulders.

"No, never I love it. Cause of my ademantium I feel it ten times more...I feel you every where !" Logan said kissing her neck again.

"Mmmm not now, we just got caught." Ororo said tilting her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. "Don't you have class in the danger room ?" She asked closing her eyes as he continued his assult on her neck.

"Its ok they can wait, they'll be relieved !" Logan said chuckling slightly as she moaned softly.

"No...go, later...I have things I have to do. Which includes meeting...Charles for...mmm...lunch !" Ororo explained earning a low growl from Logan.

"Old man always ruins my fun !" He said taking her hand helping her up. Watching her grab her books he smiled and walked out first and then waited by the door for her to exit aswell. "Dinner...me you my bike ?"

"Ok give me a little time how about eight ?" She asked and smiled when he nodded, leaning forward Logan pushed her back up against her classroom door and kissed her. Placing his hand above her head the other on her waist. Smirking he pulled back and winked at her telling her he would meet her later. Adjusting her books Ororo smiled and nodded walking back down the hallway not seeing the boys as she walked past a shocked Eric and Bobby who saw the whole thing.

* * *

Seeing Logan growl and then slash one of the Setinals, Eric and Bobby slipped in late to their danger room session. Walking over towards him they began fighting as they heard him mumbling something about british women being the death of him cause now he couldn't consentrate. Smirking to themselves they steered clear of him and began fighting some of the other simulations. Looking at each other they burst out laughing as soon as they were sure Logan was out of ear shot.

"Did you see that, she was kissing him like she wanted to suck his lips off and fry them !" Eric said laughing.

"Eric I swear I don't have a clue as to what your saying sometimes. It's like giberish, where do you come up with these analogies ?" Bobby asked as they walked past a car that was on fire.

"What do you mean they make perfect sense ! Your just to slow to grasp them !" He said punching him in the arm.

"Yea ok, what ever man. Keep telling yourself that !" Bobby said as they saw Rogue and Kitty up ahead.

"Hello ladies your looking very nice today !" Eric said looking them both up and down. Getting smacked upside the head Eric flinched and looked at Bobby. "What the hell was that for ?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Thats my girlfriend your drooling over, plus if Logan sees us standing here not fighting we'll get pumbled !" Bobby said walking over to Rogue wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry bro, I got my eyes on the kitten !" Eric said winking at her.

"Yea ok Shadow Boy !" Kitty said refering to his code name, being able to dissapear and reappear into and out of dark places. "Back up there is a five foot barrier around me and my personal space !" Kitty said holding Eric off at an arms length. "Which means ten feet away from me at all times."

"Aw come on baby your crampin my flow !" Eric replied smiling as he tried to get to her.

"What flow ?" Kitty said momentarily distracted when Gambit came into the Danger Room, and looked around obviously looking for Logan. Walking down the simulated street towards them, he stopped when he saw Kitty and he winked at her.

"Ah mon cheir, your looking absolutly decilicious zis magnificent day. But ze day compares nothing to your beauty !" He said his french accent rolling off his tounge, as he touched her cheek gently.

"Melcei bouquo, Mesuire !" She replied in her broken french.

"My pleasure madam !" He said with a slight bow and with that walked on down the street towards their feral leader humming to himself, walking with his slight strut.

"Isn't he just dreamie ?" Kitty asked no one in general.

"Hes sickening if you ask me !" Eric said earning a look from Kitty.

"Well thank goodness I wasn't asking you then !" Kitty said walking away towards an abandoned building that was part of the objective to check out.

* * *

Walking into the garage Ororo kneeled down in front of her bike and smiled, running her manicured hand over it she took in its curves and sleek frame. She was a beauty, just begging to be ridden. Tested and pushed to her limits, like the titan she was. Pushing back the temptation of climbing on she ran her hand over the smooth leather seat and walked back inside the house shutting the garage door. Soon enough she would ride her out into the cool night air. Seeing Gambit walking down the hall with his 'I just made a girl swoon' look Ororo placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"What did you do love, and who did you do it to ?" She asked when he walked up to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about !" He said defending himself poorly.

"You have that cocky french attitude right now. Spill what did you do ?" Ororo said watching him taking a drag of the ciggartte he just lit as they walked outside. Leaning back against the gazibo railing he handed it to her offering it but she shook her head and said no.

"Nothing just my usual flirting with ze young and beautiful Miss Katherine Pryde !" He replied smirking at her as he took a drag from the cigarette.

"Gambit love shes eighteen your twenty three, not only would it not work but Charles would not allow it. Teacher student relationships are not allowed, you know that !" Ororo repremanded

"O like you've never broke the rules, you and me both know zat if zat lil slice of man had been a eighteen year old student you would have taken a second look mon cheir !" Gambit said with a smile.

"Thats not the point Gambit, the point is...I'm right and your trying to change the subject." Ororo replied drawing her leg up to rest it on the railing. Draping her arm across it, she made a face at him sticking her tounge out.

"Whatever my love I know Im right about zis one ! Plus you hesitated I win !" Gambit said bursting out laughing, earning a smack from Ororo. "Plus I'm not ze one with ze hickey on my neck !" He said watching her through his red lensed shades.

"What ?!" Ororo exclaimed clamping her hand over her neck.

"Seems I'm not ze only one looking, except your doing a little more zan looking love !"

"So what if I am thats not the point, the point is hes not a student !"

* * *

Waiting for Charles in the kitchen Ororo sat grading her tests from her prior class. Feeling the breeze from the open french doors she stood and walked over to them. Stepping out onto the pourch she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She could feel a storm brewing, see the air currents even with her eyes closed. Opening them again she smiled knowing it wouldn't start raining until atleast late tonight early morning. Hearing the door open and Charles come in she turned and smiled at him. Stepping back inside she walked over and took a seat across from him on the kitchen stoools in front of the counter.

"Ororo I see you haven't changed a bit !" Charles said smiling at her.

"Why do you say that ?" She replied.

"When you were a student of mine I would always catch you out on the balcony. Or on the roof of the green house, even on the roof right outside your window. Its good to have you back my dear, things havn't been the same !"

"I can tell, whats up with Jean and Scott ? I thought they broke up ?" She inquired slighty puzzled since Scott had e-mailed her about their break up. "When I arrived they were all posted up in the corner !"

"Well like yourself Ororo we all know that once you have Jean in your view theres not much you can do to look away. I have spoken to Scott about the matter but he had said he forgives her. And they have moved on with that part of their life and plan on getting married soon." He stated "I just wish that you and Jeans relationships could go back to that way it was. And I don't have to read your mind dear to know that you wish things had been different back then aswell."

"I don't know Charles. She really hurt me I felt so betrayed, she was like my sisterer . When she went awall and attacked me and Scott I didn't know what to think. I guess I related her to my dad from then on, I felt the same way I felt when he was around when she was like that." Ororo said looking down into her hands. Looking back up her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears and she quickly wiped them away.

"I know Ororo but don't you think you owe her a chance to defend herself ? She wasn't herself even tho it was her, the part of her that we saw that day was something Jean even now wishes she could have gotten rid of !" Charles said moving closer to Ororo. He knew she was still weary about Jean since her break down, it was only natural. Jean that day scared even him, and he hoped it never happened again. "It's gone now but it will always be apart of her, just like you and the guild. You want to forget about your dark days and she wants to forget hers."

"I don't know Charles, its just when we were growing up Jean was my protector, my best friend. When she tried to kill me and Scott all I saw and felt was that small dark box when I felt her hands on my neck. Then when I saw the anger in her eyes and the way she tired to fight us I thought it might happen again. I couldnt...wouldn't let myself be that close to danger again.!"

"I know but my dear Ororo you were never in danger after Jean was back to normal. You are just as safe as the students are now ! "Charles said watching the different things move around on the counter. "Just give her a chance, things have changed !"

* * *

Later that night as Logan waited for Ororo in the entry way, he was accosted by Rogue and Kitty. Circling him like they were vultures and he was the newest piece of meat. Taking in his clean pair of dark blue jeans, fresh white wife beater, and polished cowboy boots. Taking his stetson off his head Rogue put it on hers and posed laughing when he gave her a look.

"Hot date tonight ?" Kitty asked smiling as she leaned back against the banister.

"You could say that, not that its any of your business. Now if you don't mind I need that back !" Logan said grabbing for his hat.

"Logan how are you going to keep it on your head if your riding your bike ?" Kitty asked taking it from Rogue to keep Logan from having it. Distracted from answering by a intoxicating scent hitting his senses Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Resisting the erge to growl Logan grabbed his hat from Kitty and turned to look at the stairs. Seeing Ororo dressed similar to him he smirked, she was in blue low rider jeans and biker boots. Her hair was straight and fell down her back to her waist, wearing a black tank top she had her leather jacket on over it aswell. Stepping off the last step she smiled at Logan and then the girls.

"Hey." She said to Logan seeing him checking her out.

"Hey yourself ?" He said as he grabbed his jacket " You ready ?" Seeing her nod he smiled and opened the front door. "See you later girls. Try not to cause to much trouble for Red and Scooter !" Logan said closing the door as he followed after Ororo. Placing his hat on her head he smiled when she tipped it slightly to the side and made a face at him.

"How do I look ?" She asked with a slight laugh as they walked along to the garage.

"Beautiful !" He said starting up his bike after they reached the garage. "Like a true cowgirl, tho you don't have the strut down yet. You have to walk like this !" He said showing her how to walk.

"Really ? And this gets you girls ?" She said watching him 'strut' around the garage. "You look like you have a pole up your bum !" She said laughing, as she watched him turn around and scowl at her.

"Well it seems I got you now didnt I ?" He said placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Yea but than again I didnt see you do that before hand now did I ?" She said climbing onto the back of his bike. Laughing she watched him climb onto the bike asshe held onto him and his hat as they sped down the driveway. Pulling into a small bar and grill about a half hour later Ororo smirked and shock her head. She knew he would pick something like this, and she was glad she was right ! It was something she hadn't been to or seen in a while and wasn't in the mood for a fancey resturant. Taking his hand when he offered it to her she smiled and slide off the bike. Adjusting the steston on her head she hooked arms with him and walked into the bar. Taking a seat at his usual table Logan smiled and nodded when Ororo said she was going to the ladies room. Leaning back in his seat he took a swig of his beer that was sent over from the bar. Nodding in thanks to Nicky the bartender Logans eyes traveled the bar and its occupants. Seeing a few familiar faces and some not so much he sighed and waited for Ororo. Smelling the scent of CoCo Chanel, Logan growled low in his chest. This was not what he needed tonight, espically with Ororo there. Pretending not to see her walking towards him slowly, he took another swig and placed the bottle back down on the table. Black cowbow boots meet his fallen gaze and the right one tapped slowly to the beat of the song that was playing. Looking up his eyes traveled her curves and finally met her gaze.

"Hey there cowboy, haven't seen you around in a while !"

"Faye, yea its been awhile. Been busy you know the usual !" Logan responded keeping a nose out for Ro.

"No Logan I'm afraid I don't, see you never really told me what you did with all your free time. Tho I would more than happily help you fill up your schdule !" Faye flirted stepping closer to the table.

"Not tonight Faye, I'm here with someone !" He said seeing the unmistakable white hair in the crowd moving towards them.

"O really, does she know about us ?" She asked leaning over whispering in his ear.

"What us Faye ? We had our fun but thats over, your forgetting what happened last time we talked. Or have you dissed and dismissed that country singer boy already ?" Logan asked picking up his beer taking another swig.

"O Logan you know he ment nothing, I really want you baby. You were the only one who could-"

"Am I interupting something ?" Ororo asked walking up to the table looking from Logan with a smirk to Faye with a look of annoyance.

"No !"

"Yes !" Logan corrected as he glared at Faye. "I mean me and Faye here were just finishing." Logan said smiling at Ororo "Right Faye ?" He quesitoned her or more like dared her to disagree.

"Yea finished ! I'll see you around !" She said as she walked off swaying her hips more than ususal purposely.

"She looks fun !" Ororo said smirking at Logan when he looked at her. "Did you guys have fun ?"

"Don't you start !" Logan said finishing his now warm beer, looking down at it he scowled and leaned back into his seat.

"O come on I was joking, you gonna be a grump face now ?" Ororo asked smiling at him. Seeing him smile back at her she took his hand and pulled him up. "Dance with me cowboy !" She said leading him towards the dance floor. Leaning against him Ororo threw her head back and Logan buried his face into the base of her neck, nibbling gently toward her cleavage. Raising her hands up she wrapped them around his neck moving her body in time with the beat. When she had asked him to dance she was hot for him, she hadn't anticipated getting even hotter. The feel of his narrow hips rubbing against her and the wonder of his mouth trailing all over her neck was enough to make her go weak in the knees . She was thankful for the arm that he had wrapped around her, steadying her from falling. Hearing Faye clear her throat Logan stood up straight, pulling away from Ororo but keeping his arm in place. She was not going to admit the fact that she was enjoying the feel of her hot tingly skin under his mouth but she wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't annoying to be interrupted either.

"Can I help you ?"she said trying not to roll of her eyes.

"Mind if I cut in ?" Faye asked ignoring Ororo's scowl, smirking at Logan. Folding her arms Ororo looked her up and down. She had no claim to Logan but this girl was irking her to no end.

"Yes we do, I'm hear with Ororo, Faye. No if you don't mind I have a dance to finish !" Logan said turning back around and continued dancing with Ororo.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so how yall doin ?? Good...I'm glad !! How you liking the story so far ? Good Im glad lol I sound like a broken record, well I just want to tell you that I plan to have this one for a long time. My last RoLo fic kind of died and Im thinking about burying it, giving it a nice place next to Jean...Scott...and the Professor...it would like that I think ! lol Any who this story is going to go through alot of drama. And in drama I mean lover lover drama...lover exlover drama...cheating on lover drama...baby from lover drama...bunch of fin drama. lol But in the end drama can be good when its written well. Like in tonight Grey's anatomy ! AMAZING DRAMA !!!!! lol And a bunch of great double meaning comments made to very hot people ! lol Well enough of my rambling since by the time you read this that episode will be long done and gone lol Yea well one with the story !!! Chapter Three of Desert Storm !!! lol

* * *

Previously in Deadly Storm

She was thankful for the arm that he had wrapped around her, steadying her from falling. Hearing Faye clear her throat Logan stood up straight, pulling away from Ororo but keeping his arm in place. She was not going to admit the fact that she was enjoying the feel of her hot tingly skin under his mouth but she wasn't going to pretend that it wasn't annoying to be interrupted either.

"Can I help you ?"she said trying not to roll of her eyes.

"Mind if I cut in ?" Faye asked ignoring Ororo's scowl, smirking at Logan. Folding her arms Ororo looked her up and down. She had no claim to Logan but this girl was irking her to no end.

"Yes we do, I'm hear with Ororo, Faye. No if you don't mind I have a dance to finish !" Logan said turning back around and continued dancing with Ororo.

* * *

After they finished their dance Logan and Ororo got their drinks and ordered a small meal consisting of a burger and fries for each. Neither in the mood to be stuffed and have to ride on the bumpy road back to the mansion. Paying their tab a few hours of talking and a couple more dances later they grabbed their jackets and headed outside. Being the last ones to leave Logan bid Nick the bartender good night and once again placed his Steston on tops of Ororo's head. Watching Logan grab a cigar out of his jacket pocket Ororo watched him light it and take a long drag. Leaning back against the building she smiled and ran her hand through her snow white hair pushing it back away from her face. 

"What you lookin at darlin ?" Logan asked looking at her as he blew out the smoke.

"Nothing, just thinking is all !" she responded

"Really now ? And what might you be thinking about ?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?"

"I would actually, care to enlighten me ?" Logan asked placing his arm above her head standing in front of her.

"No not really, maybe later !" She said making a show of looking at her finger nails in mock bordem.

"Why aren't you just the biggest tease ?"

"And proud of it love !" Ororo said slipping out from in front of Logan. Walking towards his bike she swayed her hips and looked back at him over her shoulder. Winking she looked up into the sky as thunder boomed in the distanst, looking back at him she laughed when he gave her a look.

"Did you do that darlin ?" Logan asked as he continued to smoke his cigar. "Cause you don't have to show off for little old me !"

Shaking her head she continued to walk backwards towards the middle of the parking lot. "Nope I didn't but hey Im not complaining !" She said as she slipped off her leather jacket and hung it on the bar's door knob.

"Strippin for me Ro ?" Logan asked eyeing her as he smirked and continued smoking his cigar.

"You wish, Im getting ready for your information !" Ororo said looking up into the sky once again. "And no not in that way !" She said with a smirk as she looked from the sky to Logan and then back. She could feel the power of the storm even tho it was about five miles away, the increasing pace, power and splender intoxicating her. Closing her eyes she allowed it to enter her body filling her with the feeling of the currents. The sway and feel of dancing on the clouds and they were holding her up for all the world to see. Opening her eyes Logan saw they were now white and cloudy, he smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"Come here !" Ororo said pulling at his hand slightly.

"No way, sorry Ro. You do realize that Im a human lightning rod right ?" Logan said watching her try and pull him with her. "Me and electricity do not mix well, trust me darlin its not a pretty sight !"

"Well hey we get along just fine now don't we ? Don't worry I won't let you get hit..." She said finally getting him out from under the overhang. "well at lease not to much !" She said laughing as Logan gave her a warning look.

"Ro.."

"Im just kidding you big baby ! I wont let you get hurt, you gotta trust me pet !" She reassured him as she felt the rain start to hit her face. The cool dorps sliding down her cheeks and forehead, the thunder booming in the distance and lightning flashing through the sky. Letting go of his hand she spun around holding his hat on her head as she laughed slightly her hair soon sticking to her face as she spun. Turning around to face Logan she smiled and crooked her finger at him beckoning him towards her. Watching him step closer she smiled and closed he distanst between them, placing her hand on his cheek.

"See shock free, just like I said." Ororo said smiling up at him squinting slightly to keep the rain out of her eyes.

"Then I think I owe you a thank you." Logan smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her pulling back after a few moments when lightning hit a tree near by. Opening her eyes she licked her lips and laughed.

"I think thats our que to head back !" Ororo said kissing him once more before taking his hand and leading him towards his bike.

* * *

The next day was a normal Saturday, the students were out playing on the grounds, Logan was teaching Artie to 'defend' himself, and Ororo was sitting in the grass leaning against a tree watching them. Laughing when she watched Artie trip into a punch she covered her mouth to stifle it. Hearing her Logan looked up at her and smiled, winking at her as he helped Artie up. Seeing Logan physically stifen she went to stand but stopped when she heard the professer in her head, she froze and listened to him. 

"Ororo there is a mutant child I need you to go and get, she is in danger and needs to be brought here as soon as possible. I will give you the rest of the information once you and Logan meet me in my office." Charles said ending the link between her and Logan. Looking up in Logans direction she saw him looking at her. Nodding she stood up and walked towards his direction, walking next to her they asended the stairs and walked into the mansion. Walking into Xaivers office they sat at the table and waited for Charles.

"Her name is Veronica Marie Parker, shes sixteen and lives in Chicago, in a very abusive foster home. Her parents died when she was thirteen in an earthquake, believed to have been her fault, since she wasnt able to control her mutation yet. Its not quite clear what her mutation is to its fulliest yet but be careful. You are to bring her here and as quickly as possible, she not in the kind of sitution to be kept waiting." Charles finished as he dismissed them to their mission. Packing the supplies for anything they booted up the Jet and headed towards their destination. Arriving a few hours later they landed the Jet in a clearing near the lake and started towards her house. Seeing it up ahead Ororo watched as Logan went on guard, unsheathing his claws getting into the 'zone' as he jokingly called it one day.

"This the place ?" Logan asked as they approached the small run down house in the Chicago suburbs. Nodding her head she walked closer to Logan and placed her hand on his arm telling him to retract his claws, they didnt need to scare the people before they even got to the house.

"Logan this isnt the time or..." Ororo was saying but was intrupted when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the house. Looking at each other they charged for the house, pausing only for Logan to bust the door in. Looking around Logan ran up the stairs towards the scream as Ororo saw a young girl dash into the living room and begin to huddled in the corner. Walking slowly towards the girl Ororo held out her hands and approached her slowly. Trying to servey the room and get to her at the same time proved to be hard when all Ororo heard above her was screaming and loud bangs and crashes. Nearing the girl she saw her eyes were closed and she was mummbling incohearant things to herself.

"Hey there...what are you doing ? Are you ok sweetie ?" Ororo asked as she kneeled down and reached out to her. Watching the girls eyes snap open and her raise her hands Ororo wasnt prepared for the attack that came with it. Feeling herself being thrown back she quickly took advantage of the open door to grasp the winds and catch herself, but it as to late and she hit the wall with a sickning crack. Groaning she slowly got up and rubbed the back of her head as she held up her left hand in reassurance.

"I'm...not...going to...hurt you...I promise !" Watching her Ororo saw her getting ready to attack again, being ready for it she held up her hand and blocked the force being thrown at her and switched it around back at her. This seemed to scare the young girl even more, as she placed her hands over her ears and she screamed. Looking around herself Ororo dodged the many things falling from the shelfs and ceiling that were being thrown in her direction. The young girl was visibly shaking as the earthquake got stronger so did her shaking. Reaching the girl Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her softly.

"Hey its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Its alright clam down ! Your safe now...don't worry I'm gonna help you." Seeing her visibly relax once she felt Ororo's gentleness she fell back to the ground and passed out. Holding her arm Ororo checked her pulse and quickly gathered her in her arms. Wincing when she felt the pain in her right shoulder she turned to see Logan carrying a older girl in his arms. Shivering when she saw his blood stained shirt she guess it was from the girl, when her eyes met a dark stain on the girls shirt aswell. Giving him a strange look she nodded when he motioned to the necklace on the older girls neck that read Veronica. Deciding there was no time to figure out who the other young girl was, they quickly exited the house and made ther way back to the jet.

Once on the Jet and once their passangers where safly tucked into the medical beds they had set up Ororo joined Logan up front. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat she sighed and massaged her shoulder. Feeling it not going back into place she winced and gasped at the pain. Turning to look at her Logan put the Jet on autopilot, as he faced her he looked over her shoulder seeing the slowly forming bruise under her tanktop strap.

"Dislocated ?" He asked

"O...yea..., can you set it back for me ?" She asked turning to face him better, when her efforts came up short. Nodding he got up and grabbed a bandage and a sling from the supply cabinet. Walking back he placed his hand on her back and told her to stand, looking at her he nodded and took her hand in his.

"Ready Ro' ?" He asked as he prepared to pop it back in. Seeing her nod he gripped her hand and nodded as she squeezed his tighter. Placing his hand on her shoulder he pulled her hand forward towards him as he pushed her shoulder back, hearing the shoulder pop back into place he winced as she screamed near his ear. Leaning her head against his shoulder she took deep breaths as she cradled her arm, pulling back after a few moments she looked up into his eyes.

"You ok ?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, just give me some drugs and Ill be as good as new in the morning." She said as he picked up the make shift sling and began wrapping her arm, seeing her wince he slowed down and began wrapping her arm again.

"Sorry, don't realize my own strength sometimes ." He said lamely.

"Don't worry Im not made of glass, I wont break that easily." She said leaning back in her chair once he had finished wrapping her arm, placing it in the sling.

"Want something for the pain or no ?" He asked watching her.

"Yea, this one is the worst of them I've had." Ororo responded.

"Alright I'll be right back ." Logan said as he walked to the back of the Jet. Searching through the draws he found the morphine and grabbed a small hypodermic needle. About to walk back to the front the youngest girl moaned slightly and rolled over in her sleep. Placing the things on the counter Logan kneeled down and felt her head. She was burning up and her face was blotchy and swollen, they had to get them to the school and fast if they were going to avoid permanent damage. Wetting a cloth with cold water Logan drapped it over her forhead and pulled the sheet up over her shoulders once she had quieted down.

Grabbing the morphine for Storm he made his way back to the front of the Jet and took his seat in the pilot's chair as he drew up the medicine. Watching him Ororo smiled as he injected air into the bottle first and then drew out the wanted dose, flicking the needle to get all the air bubbles to the top. Seeing her watching him Logan looked away quickly as he placed the bottle on the chair beside him.

"You done this before ?" She asked sitting up right for him to give her the injection. "You did it just like a doctor would have, were you one ?"

"Couldnt tell you even if I wanted to ! See I don't remember really much of anything from my past." He said scooting towards her slightly. "Can't remember much from before I came to the school." He said moving the sleeve of her shirt, as he wipped her arm with an alochol wipe. "That was about four years ago !"

"O, I'm sorry !"

"For what its not your fault !" He said pushing the needle into her right arm above the sling. Seeing her wince he pulled out the needle once he was done and soflty rubbed her arm over the spot with his thumb. "There all done, just give it a few minutes to start working."

Nodding she laid back and after a few minutes began itching her arm, smiling at her he chuckled. "I guess its working !"

"How did you know ?" She asked as she scratched her arm.

"Morphine makes you itch ,its one of the side effects. That and it makes you tired, though it also depends on the dose."Logan added as she leaned back in her chair and yawned laying the seat further back.

"How'd you guess ?" She said scarcasticly as she yawned again and closed her eyes. Watching her close her eyes Logan grabbed a blanket from the cabinet and drapped it over her arms to keep her warm.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion Logan pressed the switch for the basketball court to open up so he could land the jet. Seeing Scott and Jean standing 

at the platform above the landing spot he sighed slightly glad he had some extra hands to help out. Turning off the jet he looked over at Ororo, going to wake her up he stopped when the back hatch opened and Jean snd Scott boarded the jet.

"You need to get them to the medcial wing as soon as possible, especially the older one. Shes been beaten on pretty badly." Logan told Scott with a low growl obviously unhappy with the way he had found her.

"Is Storm alright ?" Jean asked as she picked up the younger one, seeing Ororo unconcious on the co-pilots seat.

"She will be just hurry and get them to the medical wing before there beyond our help !" Logan said turning to go to Ororo again. Kneeling down beside her seat Logan pushed her hair out of her face and talked to her softly. "Ro, its time to wake up. Were home, come on darlin." Logan said shaking her slightly. Seeing her groan and open her eyes slowly he smiled at her.

"Hey, we're home wanna go to the medical wing or your room ?" He asked watching her wake up slowly.

"My room, I hate hospitals. They give me the creeps, even the small ones." She said sitting up slowly, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

"Me to Ro, your room it is !" He said and picked her up slowly, wrapping the blanket around her more as he picked her up. Walking off of the plane he desended the stairs and made his way into the mansion. Passing the medical station he saw the girls being worked on and shook his head. What kind of monster could hurt little kids let alone little girls. Sighing he pressed the button for the elevator to the main floors and looked up from Ro when it dinged. Stepping inside he pressed the button for the main floor. Reaching it he exited it and walked to the dormitory stairs, asending them he walked down to the end of the hall and opened her bedroom door. Walking inside he looked around her room as he made his way to her bed. Her room was just like he had pictured it, soft blues and whites decorated it. Lots of windows with large french doors that opened to a balcony. Something he knew she used alot, turning to her bed her laid her down and took off her boots and jacket. Seeing her eyes open and close once again and the soft even breaths she was taking he knew she was sleeping peacfully. Pulling her blankets up over her he turned and left her to sleep.

Seeing the door open to the living room and sounds coming from it he walked towards it. Adjusting his jacket in his arms he opened the door more and peered inside. Seeing Kitty and Rogue watching T.V he smiled and walked further inside the room. Hearing his boots on the hard wood floor Rogue looked up at him, jumping up she ran to Logan and hugged him, obviously relieved.

"Scott said that someone had gotten hurt and they need to get them to the med lab stat. I thought it was...god Logan I thought you was the the one on that stretcher." Rogue said clinging to his uniform, trying to fight back tears.

"Shhh now you know I'd be fine, takes alot to get rid of me. You know that, you espically ! Right ?" He said reminding her of the time they had their run in with each others powers.

"Yea I was just worried is all !" She said hugging him tighter.

"Well Im here now and I'm not going anywhere. Your stuck with me squirt !" Logan said smothing her hair down as he hugged her.

"Promise...?" She asked looking up at him through her white bangs.

"I never make a promise I can't keep darlin !"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So what do you think?? Liking it not liking it I NEED REVIEWS!!!! And I know this chapters a lil short but I wanted to move on to the next chapter but it didnt flow well with this one so yea on to the next chapter!! lol

Previously in Deadly Storm

"Scott said that someone had gotten hurt and they need to get them to the med lab stat. I thought it was...god Logan I thought you was the one on that stretcher." Rogue said clinging to his uniform, trying to fight back tears.

"Shhh now you know I'd be fine takes a lot to get rid of me. You know that, you especially!" He said reminding her of the time they had their run in with each others powers.

"Yea I was just worried is all?" She said hugging him tighter.

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me squirt!" Logan said smoothing her hair down as he hugged her.

"Promise...?" She asked looking up at him through her white bangs.

"I never make a promise I can't keep darlin!"

* * *

It was past noon and Logan was listening to Gambit talk; sniffing the air he smiled. She was awake and she was coming downstairs. Turning to the porch door he watched it open and Ororo step out. She looked a little tired but good, she was in a new pair of sweats and had her hair up in a pony tail. And her sling was gone; he couldn't believe she wasn't sore after she had gotten her arm dislocated only last night.

"You ok Storm?" He asked using her team name.

"Yea I'm good just hungry! Who wants to feed me?" She asked smiling at them both as she sat on the arm of Logan's chair. Getting up Logan handed her one of the burgers from the grill that Gambit and him had just finished cooking. Watching her eat he smiled glad she was back to her old self. After she was done eating he suggested taking a trip down to the med lab to check in on their newest arrivals. Glad he asked when Ororo agreed he lead the way. Reaching the Lab he punched in the code and watched as the door opened slowly, keeping an ear and nose out for trouble he let out a breath slightly when he saw both girls asleep.

Walking over to the girl Logan had saved from a serious beating the night before, he sighed when he read on her chart she hadn't woken up yet. He was scared to know what would have happened to her if they hadn't shown up at that time, actually he didn't want to know. That was one of the things that really sent him over the edge, men beating women and children. Not that he wouldn't hit a women if he had too, hell Mystique was just asking for a beating. Glancing at her name on the chart he noticed that her middle name was Marie, like his Rogue. Thinking this could have been her he growled low in his chest, never would he let anyone do this to 'his' kids. Every student even the pain in the ass ones had a piece of his heart, and each one was like his child, his to protect and his to teach. Feeling and hand on his shoulder he turned and smiled weakly at Ororo. Debating on whether or not to tell her what he was feeling his mind was made up when Hank McCoy walked in with a chart and papers under his arms. Seeing Ororo and Logan visiting the girls he smiled and walked closer, to show them his findings. Pulling up a seat to a table in the corner he showed them their charts and blood work.

"Besides the abuse both girls suffered through while in that house they are ok and are expected to make a full recovery. Veronica's power as I believe Charles explained is the ability to produce earthquakes. Though her powers are still out of control I believe she is a level three or four mutant. And with the right training and encouragement I believe she will be a great student and grow up to maybe even become great X-men." Hank said placing Veronicas chart aside as he grabbed the younger girls chart.

"Now on to the unknown young girl you also brought back with you. Well she had the least amount of abuse done to her compared to young Veronica. From what I've seen in her I believe her mutation is very similar to our friend Mimic's. She copies powers except as from what you told me earlier Ororo she doesn't know how to use them to the fullest." Hank said adjusting his glasses as he shifted in his seat turning the page of the young girls chart. "From the looks of her she seems to be around the age of nine or ten, a little early for her mutation to be showing but then again certain things in a person's life can trigger their mutation. You said that when she first attacked you Ororo she used some kind of force to throw you back and then she switched to making an earthquake. I believe seeing Miss Veronica used her powers around this young lady and she in turn copied them and used them as her own. What I would love to see is when she is healed and better if there is a limit for how long she can use them and if it is just powers she can change or appearances as well." He finished looking up at them both. "Her injuries have been ignored for far more than I am comfortable with and they will both have to stay here for a little while so I can treat them properly. Then they will be introduced to both the school and the opportunity for a better life after it ends."

"Thank you Hank I am glad they are in your capable hands, take good care of them for us will you?" Ororo said hugging him. "I have to go check on Jimmy, he'll be wondering where I have disappeared too!" Ororo said walking out of the medical lab. Watching her leave Hank smiled seeing Logan's slightly confused look.

"It's her mutation Wolverine."

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Logan said turning to the furry blue doctor standing next to him.

"Ororo's arm healing so fast. It's her mutation, the electricity that flows through her body speeds up the cells. Making them work faster than most people, just like your mutation for instants just not as fast. So for example her dislocated arm, a normal person would be feeling pain for two or three days after depending on the extent of the dislocation. Ororo how ever would not, she's quite remarkable actually." Hank said looking over Ororo's chart, seeing her mandatory physical that all the teachers had to undergo yearly.

"Is that similar to why her skin...tingles?" Logan asked feeling slightly awkward at how it sounded.

"Precisely the same thing, of course again there's a lot about her mutation we still don't know yet." Hank said getting up and returning the other girls and Ororo's charts to the filling cabinet. "Ask her about it if you want to know more. I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you!"

"Yea, thanks doc. Come get me when they wake up will ya?" Logan asked as he walked out of the room.

"Sure thing Wolverine."


End file.
